Emergency Operation
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: There's a problem just how far will Jack go to save his lover?
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV.

I walked through the door and absorbed the quieter atmosphere. Owen, Gwen and Tosh had gone away for a weekend. I'm not that surprised, Abaddon had been big and they needed fresh air. Actually, it was too quiet. Ianto was still here. Somewhere. I walked over to my office – U.N.I.T had sent me tonnes of paper work to do. I walked through the door and froze. Ianto was lying on the ground. Skin white as sheets and mouth open. I bent down and checked his pulse, it was weak and he was cold. Oh shit. I lifted him up and carried him over to the autopsy bay and put him on the bed. He's heavier than he looks. I grabbed some of Owen's things and checked him over. It's not good. I grabbed a scanner and held it over his abdomen. 'Please remove clothing' it asked. I ripped Ianto's shirt – I'll get you a new one, I promise – and picked up the scanner again. Kidney failure. I had to do something; I'm not letting him die. My lover. I got Ianto ready and sat myself next to him on another bed. I had all I needed next to him. I picked up a syringe and dipped the needle into my stomach - anaesthetic. It went numb and I picked up a scalpel. I made a cut roughly where my kidneys were, I search around for one and cut it loose. I put it in a Tupperware box and quickly stitched myself up. It was a rough job but it had to do for now. I supported myself next to Ianto and made sure he was under on anaesthetic. I made a cut and immediately saw the problem. Oh Ianto, why didn't you say anything? I removed it and put mine in its place. I was so glad Ianto made me do that biology course. I stitched Ianto up and let him come around. I sat myself on my bed because I feeling a little faint. I know, some water would make me feel better. I walked over to the sink and took a cup. I heard the rushing water fill my ears then everything went black and silent.

Ianto's POV.

I had just answered the call from U.N.I.T and called Jack when I felt a bit funny. I was walking out of his office when my legs turned to jelly. I knew I was down, I couldn't see a thing but I felt the unforgiving metal and cold stone. Next I woke up in the autopsy bay. My shirt had been ripped and I had a cut on my tummy. I was a bit light headed. I looked around and saw Jack on the floor. The tap was running and he too had a cut on his tummy. What had he done? I pushed myself up and off the bed, almost falling over in the process. I managed to get down on the floor. I held Jack in my arms. His pulse was weak and his skin was cold. The best thing to do was let him die and come back. I didn't want to. Of course, I didn't want my lover to die but this is Jack. It happens. He came around eventually, gasping deeply and looking up into my eyes. He was scared and sorry. What had he done? He said he was sorry and he explained what he'd done. I softened. He cared so much. I kissed his lips and held him. We were as one and I'm never going to let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto's POV.

I had to pay Jack back, somehow. Somehow. I could save his life but he comes back anyway so won't make any difference. I could by him something but I don't know what – what do you get a man who has everything? I know, there's a lovely place on Barry Island with a private pool. He's love it. Just how do I get him out there? I saw the chloroform on the shelf, god I'm evil. Jack was in his office and going through a filing cabinet, I poured some chloroform onto my handkerchief – remind me not to blow my nose on it later – I walked past the computer and into Jack's office. I closed the door quietly so he didn't hear me. Then I went for it. I out my handkerchief to his mouth and caught him in my arms. I felt a bit weird, I'd just knocked my friend out but I didn't feel bad.

Jack's POV.

The ground soft when I woke up. The sun was shining as I opened my eyes. Where the hell were we? Paradise? There was a little beach and a huge swimming pool in front of me. The sun was warm and beautiful and not a cloud in the sky. I saw Ianto glide across the pool. He climbed out of pool and walked over to me. Sexy Ianto in Speedos. I stood up shakily and Ianto hugged me, his wet body dampening my clothes. He let me go and held my arms.

'Welcome to Barry Island.' He said.

'Wow. But what…'

He pushed my shirt off and pushed off my shorts. I was wearing Speedos! He led me to the pool and we climbed in. he was around for a bit. When it was getting dark I went near the side of the pool and laid on my back and looked up at the stars. They shimmered like Ianto's blue eyes. I sensed him gliding slowly across the pool towards me. The water rippled slightly as he slid on top of me and cupped his hand under my head. Then it happened; he kissed me. The kiss of my lives so far. It was one of the most romantic kisses ever. It lasted for a lifetime. That night, Ianto told me to wait upstairs. For some reason he wanted me to wear his favourite suit. **HIS **favourite suit. Ianto came to my door and asked me to join him. He was being such a gentlemen. We walked down stairs to a candle lit dinner table. Oh wow, Yan thank you so much. He sat down and ate the dinner. Feeding each other bit of chocolate and food heaven. He smiled so sweetly and oh, oh, oh.

Ianto's POV.

It was working. Jack was being so… amazing. He feed me some smoked salmon. I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned over the table and Jack met me half way. Our lips melted into one – our hearts melted into one.

Jack's POV.

Our lips melted into one – our hearts melted into one.


End file.
